Example embodiments generally relate to producing non-detonable explosive samples and, more particularly, to producing such samples for use as training aids.
Non-detonable training aid materials have been developed for allowing training of explosives detection dogs (EDD), dolphins, or other living or non-living entities that can detect presence of explosives through emitted vapors. The training aid materials desirably exude the same odor as bulk quantities of real explosives, but lack the detonable properties of real explosives and are otherwise safe to handle. Furthermore, the training aid materials can preferably produce vapors that exude the odor for at least a specific period of time after opening the package (e.g., 2 hours). Such training aid materials have been developed for peroxide-based homemade explosives (HME) allowing for training EDDs to detect such explosives in various environments.
Some training aid materials are formed by coating materials with layers of the explosive molecules as dissolved in a solvent. These materials can similarly produce off-odors, however, due to addition of the solvent.